<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Armor Kink by von_gelmini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941309">Armor Kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini'>von_gelmini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armor Kink, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moodboard created for the MCU Kink Bingo Round 4. Square N-4, Iron Man Armor Suit Kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Armor Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4<br/>
Square N-4, Iron Man Armor Suit Kink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Starker blog on tumblr is <a href="https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/">starker-stories</a>.<br/>Come on by and visit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>